Deception
Concept & Development Without giving away too much, I hope, I made a short side comic years ago where Apocalypse defeats everyone and corrupted one of them on some Agent Smith s*** giving rise to Deception. The overall design is basically the same as the original, but with armor added to keep his identity a secret. Backstory At one time he was a well known hero, now he's the right-hand man of one of the most powerful demons in the world, Apocalypse. A master tactician and a ruthless fighter, many agents of the D.S.O. have met their end at the hands of Deception. His power is the result of demonic possession, augmenting his strength and speed immensely while granting other demonic powers such as high speed regeneration, flight, demonic arts and more. This power increases further when he wields his infamous sword, Abyss Forger. He was charged with many missions, and succeeded in nearly all of them. His first mission, kill Garus, was never completed; but it accomplished what it needed to. Since then, his enemies had trembled at his name. Its weird though, he's often hesitant when fighting Cabara, this could be his inner hero trying to break free. The question is: Who is that hero? Personality He's not very expressive, in fact he's quite stoic and quiet. A man of few words, he speaks only when spoken to or when giving orders to or sharing strategies with his subordinates. He is fiercely loyal to Apocalypse, obeying every order and slaying all his foes without a second thought. Strong and intelligent, there's a reason he's feared throughout the D.S.O. Relationships Apocalypse He is the most loyal and powerful demon in Apocalypse's forces. A fiercely obedient general, he will use everything at his disposal to complete missions given to him by his master. Demon Legion He holds a high ranking position in this army and is second in command only to Apocalypse. A general among generals, he leads this legion against the D.S.O. who fight to reclaim their world. D.S.O. He has recognized this group as an enemy to his master, and as such will eliminate any member of it's ranks. As powerful as he is though, few have been able to survive his onslaught; the top two among them include Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform, and Cabara, the Cyan Beam. Cabara Deception has fought the boy countless times, enough so to warrant occasional and slight showings of respect; but despite being superior to him in combat, he can't bring himself to finish him off like the rest. Shadow This is one opponent Deception wants to fight more than anyone, evident by the subtle yet sinister grin that creeps across his face; as if he's happy to be fighting him. Powers and Abilities Combat Proficiency Deception is not only powerful but a skilled fighter as well; he is a master in armed and unarmed combat and his skills are emphasized by how easily he handles multiple seasoned and powerful warriors at the same time. His primary weapon is the Abyss Forger; a sword imbued with dark magic that quadruples his power by the second the longer he wields it, a casual swing of the blade can create deep crevasses. Hence its name. He has yet to be defeated while wielding it. There is even a location called Deception's Canyon which is so deep, it almost reaches the core of Darksyd. Patient and calculating, he usually waits for his foe to make the first move responding with a powerful counter attack. He never draws his sword unless the situation calls for it, when he does his power skyrockets and he of course changes fighting styles. Using his abilities as strategically as possible, he prefers to out think his opponent rather than simply out power them; looking for any weaknesses or flaws that they might have to exploit during the fight. Demonic Physiology The average demon in this world is born of negative chaos energy; as such they possess power beyond mortal capabilities. This supernatural strength and speed allows him to contend with high level demons like chiefs and titans as well as elite demon slayers like Cabara; his chaos energy level is so high, it's theorized to be second to Apocalypse himself. Furthermore, as an entity made of energy, his healing factor his so high he is basic immortal. A good example of his speed and power would be the Demon Wind technique where he uses high speed movement to generate a lethal shock wave capable of cutting down his foes. He wears the Dark Knight Armor which is a mystical suit of armor that projects a defensive aura around the wearer protecting them from damage dealt by attacks by nullifying their effects completely. Chaos Energy Manipulation As a being composed of chaos energy, he is effectively immortal and possesses the ability to warp time and space, project energy, enhance physical capabilities, flight, and more; and with these powers he can accomplish several superhuman feats. Along with knowing Chaos Control he has other techniques that use chaos energy. Sword Rain, which shoots a large energy sword into the sky, he can then shatter it into millions of smaller swords which literally rain down on the target; he is able to wipe out large groups of enemies this way. A nearly unavoidable attack, unless one has enough speed to get out of range or can deflect them. Evil Shot, a blast of negative chaos energy is launched at the target. Flash Arrow, where Deception fires of a barrage of energy arrows that travel at the speed of light. Finally, his most powerful attack, Abyss Wave. A technique so large and powerful that it reaches from the sky down near the core of the planet, hence the name. Dark Arts Deception's ability to control chaos energy also gives him the power to use magic, and since the energy is dark by nature, demonic in fact, so would the spells he conjures up. Dark Shield, which lets him summon a defensive barrier that can withstand almost anything. Its size can differ depending on the situation. Any weapon or attack fueled by positive energy can possibly break through. Lunar Veil, a defensive spell that cloaks Deception or his target in lunar energy for 10 minutes. This protects them from the nature of solar energy rather than the force behind said energy attacks; and Deceptive Fog, where he uses magic to substitute his body with magical mist just before being attacked. When opponents inhale this toxic mist, they will be temporarily trapped in an illusion that is realistic enough to inflict damage and can possibly kill the foe. Unless one can somehow break through it fast enough they may find themselves dead. These are just a few spells that are in his repertoire of techniques; this also includes Dance of the Necromancer which allows him to raise an army of the undead. Trivia * from what i can remember he first appeared in a random, short comic I made and was later slightly redesigned and placed in the Old Sonic Comic, where he first appears in Cabara's flashback. Gallery Category:Males Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Chaos Abilities